Exchange Student Gifts
by horsecrazy210
Summary: God askes Joan to take more interest in French class for an assignment which relates to skills needed in the class and has a big impact on her family's life.
1. French Class Drama

**A/N: My other story got deleted, so I was disappointed about that. Does anyone know if you can repost a story if the necessary corrections have been made? Enjoy this story!**

Chapter 1

French Class Drama

Joan walks down the school hallway with Grace, Luke, Friedman, and Adam.

"Hey, who wants to see a movie this weekend?" asked Joan.

"Sure, I'll go and check out the ladies," Friedman answered immediately.

"You don't count. Anyone else?" Joan asked hopefully after replying to Friedman.

"Can't, I have to study for the chemistry bee," Luke said.

"I've got a job interview at this art studio place," said Adam.

"Grace?" asked Joan.

"I'd like to go, but I've got my dad's friend's daughter's bat mitzvah."

"Okay, movie is out," said Joan. "I guess I'll just be bored all weekend."

Joan shrugs as the bell rings.

"Hey guys, we're meeting for lunch as usual, right?" Joan asked.

"Yep, see you then," Adam said.

The group dispersed and dodged into various classrooms just before the tardy bell rang.

"Bonjour, Joan," the French teacher said to Joan as she walked to her seat.

"Bonjour," Joan replied.

"D'accord, ouvre les livres au page deux cent trente deux, s'il vous plaît," Mme McCarthy said.

"What page?" Joan asked the girl next to her.

"232," she replied.

"Merci beaucoup," said Joan."

"A votre service," the girl said.

"What?" asked Joan.

"You're welcome. Are you sure you're in the right class? This is French," said the girl.

"Yeah, I'm in the right place. I just don't speak or understand French," Joan said.

"That's fairly obvious," said the girl.

"Faites attention!" the teacher said to the girls.

Both Joan and her classmate were silent for the rest of the class. When the bell finally rang, Joan was ready to run out of class when she hared her name.

"Joan," the teacher said.

"Yes?" said Joan as she made her way up to the teacher's desk.

"There is a French study group after school today if you want to come and get some help," said the French teacher.

"I actually have plans today, but," Joan started to day before she was interrupted.

"No, you don't have plans. You just don't care about French class," FrenchTeacherGod said.

"God. I should have known," said Joan. "You're right. I don't care about French. Why should I? It's not like my family is going to visit Paris this summer."

"Start to care, Joan. I'll see you at study group after school," said FrenchTeacherGod as she walked out of the room with 'the wave.'

**A/N: This is a start, if you want more, please read and review. Thanks a bunch!**


	2. French Study Class

**A/N: Thanks to the only review that I have gotten from Starvingartist, and it was even in French! (I could understand it, don't worry) I know more than one person has read it, so feel free to review, it takes a second!**

Chapter 2

French Study Class

Joan and Grace are passing notes to each other in AP physics.

"Ladies, may I suggest that you pay attention," Miss Lichack said.

"Sorry," said Joan sarcastically as she opened up her notebook to take notes.

After class ended, Joan, Grace, and Adam gathered to talk before study hall.

"Did you find someone to go to the movies with you?" asked Adam.

"No, but it doesn't matter anyways because now I have to go to a French help session after school today," said Joan.

"Going to the movies by yourself seems more fun than that," Grace said.

"Yeah, well it wasn't my choice," Joan replied.

"Whose was it then, God's idea?" Grace asked as she rolled her eyes.

"Well, um, it, uh, was the teacher's idea. She thinks I need help, which I do, but not as much as she thinks, and I'm just rambling now, so I'll just shut up," said Joan.

"Good choice," Grace said.

"Yo, I'm going to head to the library to do some research for this job interview. I'll catch you later," Adam said.

"Bye. I'll go study French, and maybe I won't have to do this study thing so much," Joan said.

"I'll go waste time somewhere cause I'm not going to class," Grace said as she left Joan in the hallway.

Joan took her seat in study hall and began looking through her notes when she noticed a piece of paper beside her desk on the floor. 'French exchange student program' it read. When she looked at the date for the meeting, the first scheduled meeting was for today.

"Oh, great. When God said a French study session, he meant an exchange program," Joan said.

A few students in the room turned at their classmate's outburst. Joan realized this and tried to cover it up.

"Chapter 3, God speaks of French program," Joan pretends to read.

After school, Joan went to her locker to gather her books, and then she headed to the French room. When she got there, a few other students had already arrived.

"Okay, thank you all for coming. My name is Mme Galee and you may have heard of our exchange student program. This year about 6 well English speaking French students will travel here for two weeks. If you decide to participate, the student will stay at you house and will follow you around at school. They may want to do certain activities here to try out, or to show you what they do in France. After the two weeks, they will return home. This summer, you will have the opportunity to visit you exchange student for two weeks at their house," the teacher said.

"Do we have to do anything special for them?" one boy asked.

"No, show them what it is like to live in America. That is you job," she said.

"What do we have to do to sign up?" Joan asked reluctantly.

"Today, take these papers home, discuss this with you parents, and meet back with us next week if you want to do it," Mme Galee said.

**A/N: If anyone actually wants to see more, please review, thanks a bunch!**


	3. Convincing the parents

Chapter 3

Convincing the Parents

**A/N: I'm really sorry it's been so long since I've updated. Life has been crazy!! I'm on break now, so hopefully I can update a few times. I'd really appreciate it if you could let me know if anyone is still reading this!**

That night at dinner, Will was telling everyone about a murder case which he had solved that day.

"What did you do today, kids?" Helen asked when Will was finished.

"I totally got this new theory in physics today. It is totally cool. Didn't you think so, Joan?" Luke asked.

"Sure, I need to borrow your notes again," she said.

"Do you even know how to take notes?" asked Luke.

"Yes, I just choose not to. Why should I when I have the Brain for my brother? I can take advantage of your smartness," she said.

"Joan, what did you do today, besides not pay attention in physics?" Helen asked her daughter.

"Can I do the French exchange student project?" Joan asked.

"What? Can you do it? I thought you hated French," Will said.

"I don't hate it, I just don't always do well in it," Joan replied.

"No kidding, I thin your highest grade was a C-," Kevin joined in the conversation.

"Well, can I do it?" Joan asked.

"We'll think about it," Helen said. "When do you need to decide?"

"By next week," joan told her mother. "By the way, this could help my French."

"At this point, eating a quiche could help your French," Kevin said.

"If my arms were longer, I'd smack you," Joan said to Kevin.

"Well, lucky for me, they're not," Kevin replied.

Later that night, Helen and Will were sitting in bed discussing Joan's exchange program.

"She doesn't even like French!" Will said.

"If this will get her interested in it, then I think this is definitely worth it," said Helen.

"What if this kid is a big pain, and we can't live with him or her for two weeks?" asked Will.

"It's only two weeks. I'm sure we'll make it," Helen said.

"So we're letting her do it?" he asked.

"I say go for it. At this point, like Kevin said, her grades can't get much worse," Helen replied.

"Okay, you know, this could be fun, especially if we make Joan cook something for him or her," Will said.

"Joan calls putting a pop tart in the toaster and taking it out in a minute cooking," Helen said. "If she did try to cook, the student would probably die before he or she got back home."

"You're right, I'm going to have to make my famous lasagna to show him or her real cooking.

"I'm looking forward to this!" said Helen.

**A/N: I know it's been a REALLY long time, but if you want to see the end, please review! I still have a week of break before going back to school, so I could type another chapter or two! **


End file.
